Valentine's Day
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Bella et Alice se fréquentent depuis 1 mois, pourtant, elles ne sont toujours pas passé à l'acte. C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée inattendue de la petite brune pour la Saint-Valentin. OS ! Bellice. Lemon !


Mercredi 14 février 2018, Isabella Swan se trouvait seule chez elle dans le petit appartement qu'elle louait près du campus. Depuis peu, elle fréquentait la belle Alice Cullen mais elles n'avaient toujours pas passer le cap ensemble. Certes, la petite brune était restée dormir plusieurs fois mais jamais elles n'étaient allée plus loin que quelques caresses. Ce soir la, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la cuisine pour se préparer à dîner, elle fut surprise qu'on ne frappe à la porte. Reposant sa cuillère en bois, la jeune femme traversa la pièce pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

\- Lily ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Isabella, souffla-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

-Je croyais qu'on ne se voyait pas ce soir ? Fit-elle en s'écartant pour laisser passer la jolie brune. Que tu devais rendre un projet demain ?

\- Bella, fit Alice en souriant. C'est la Saint-Valentin, je t'ai mentis volontairement. Fit la petite brune en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres. Bonne Saint-Valentin ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant apparaître le bouquet de rose qu'elle gardait dans son dos.

Bella ne pu retenir le sourire qui apparut sur ces lèvres en voyant le bouquet de roses rouges que lui offrait la jeune femme.

\- Des roses rouges ? Fit-elle en souriant. Merci, lui dit-elle en venant l'embrasser tendrement.

\- De rien ma Bella, fit Alice en souriant elle aussi.

\- Met toi à l'aise, je vais les mettre dans l'eau.

Traversant la pièce, Bella s'affaira à trouver une vase ou disposer le bouquet.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

\- Ce que tu as, lui répondit la petite brune en détachant la ceinture qui fermait son imper noire qui lui arrivait au niveau des mollets.

La jeune femme pris deux canettes de soda dans son frigo avant de se retourner.

\- J'ai du coca si tu ...oh god, fit-elle en faisant tomber les deux boissons à terre soufflée par ce qu'elle voyait devant-elle.

\- ça te plaît ? Fit la petite brune en souriant alors qu'elle s'adossait à l'îlot centrale de la cuisine.

\- Comme si tu en doutais, fit Bella en ne sachant ou poser ses yeux.

La petite brune se trouvait devant elle seulement vêtue d'un porte-jarretelles noir, ce soir, elle comptait bien franchir le cap avec sa belle.

\- Tu es...commença Bella en traversant la pièce pour rejoindre la jeune femme.

\- Pleine de surprise ? Fit Alice en saisissant la brune par les hanches pour l'attirer à elle.

\- Un vrai appel à la luxure, souffla Bella.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Comme si tu en doutais, murmura le brune en passant ses bras dans son cou pour venir l'embrasser avec envie.

La petite brune fut surprise en sentant Bella écarter doucement ces jambes pour appuyer la sienne contre son centre.

\- Bella, souffla-t-elle contre ces lèvres.

\- Hum ? Répondit celle-ci.

\- J'ai...

\- Je sais, fit Bella en se penchant légèrement pour la soulever et la déposer sur l'îlot présent dans la cuisine et venir se loger entre ces cuisses.

La jeune femme vint poser une myriade de baisé mouillé au creux des seins de la petite brune qui gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Même si tu es terriblement sexy dans cet ensemble, je vais devoir te l'enlever, fit Bella.

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire, souffla Alice d'une voix rauque.

Bella esquissa un sourire, ravie de l'effet que ces baisers faisait à la petite brune. Les mains de la brune se firent plus hâtives dégrafant le soutien à gorge de l'ensemble de la jeune femme, profitant de ce geste pour se saisir doucement d'un de ses mamelons libérés.

\- Bella ! Gémit la petite brune.

La concerné ne pu retenir son sourire à ce gémissement et aida sa belle à s'allonger sur l'îlot centrale.

\- Bella ?

\- Hum ?

\- C'est...On est dans ta cuisine ...

\- Et ? Fit-elle en souriant.

\- Tu ne préfères pas qu'on... qu'on aille dans ta chambre ? Murmura-t-elle excitée de voir la jeune femme léché la naissance entre ses seins.

Quittant à regret le corps de la petite brune, Bella redressa la jeune femme et l'incita à enrouler ces jambes autour de sa taille pour l'emmener vers le fond de l'appartement et plus précisément dans sa chambre. A peine dans la pièce, Bella claque la porte d'un coup de pied et y appuya Alice sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Doucement, elle entraîna la jeune femme vers le lit ou elle l'allongea avant de se perdre dans sa contemplation.

\- Be...Bella ? L'appella Alice.

\- Excuse moi, fit la concernée. J'étais seulement entrain de me demander comment j'avais pu dormir avec toi sans te toucher. Comment j'ai pu te résister...

\- Je me le demande aussi, fit Alice amusée.

\- Mais c'est qu'on est sure de son potentiel de séduction Miss Cullen, fit Bella en la rejoignant sur le lit.

Alice scella ses lèvres à celles de la brune et l'attira au dessus d'elle avant de commencer à la déshabiller elle aussi. Rapidement, elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux en sous-vêtements, Bella dominant la petite brune.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Bella au dessus d'elle, les cheveux détachés et la respiration saccadée, esquissa un sourire à cette remarque.

\- C'est toi qui est magnifique, fit-elle en collant un peu plus son corps au sien.

La frustration accumulé pendant tout ce mois ou elles s'étaient fréquentée sans jamais aller plus loin les rendaient folles. Sentir le corps de l'autre, les rendaient folles. Bella pris les choses en main et approcha ses doigts de l'intimité de sa petite amie et traça des formes sur ces lèvres intimes sans jamais la pénétré.

\- Bellaaaa ! Grogna Alice de frustration.

La concernée ne pu retenir son sourire et ne mit pas longtemps à accéder à sa requête faisant gémir la jolie brune de délivrance. Bella fut surprise de sentir à quelle point la jeune femme était déjà mouillée et ne mit pas longtemps avant de faire des vas et viens plus rapide en elle.

\- Tu es trempée, susurra-t-elle.

\- C'est...C'est ta faute, gémit Alice avant de l'attirer à elle pour un baiser passionner.

Cette phrase fit perdre la raison à Bella qui pris appuie de la pointe de ses pieds sur le rebord du lit pour l'aider à pénétrer la brunette plus profondément. Forcé de rompre leurs baisers, Alice ne mit pas longtemps à gémir sous ses assauts. Bella devenait folle, voir la poitrine de sa petite amie remuer au rythme de ses vas et viens lui donnait envie de jouer avec,ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. De sa main libre, elle se mis à malaxer doucement son sein gauche alors qu'Alice jetait sa tête en arrière.

\- Bébé ! Gémit la petite brune.

Ce surnom embrasa totalement la concerné qui se stoppa net et se retira non sans lécher goulûment ses doigts au passage. Alors qu'Alice s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi elle venait de s'arrêter, elle croisa le regard emplit de désir de Bella et comprit ce qui allait se passer.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de sentir la langue de la brune glisser le long de son ventre et de ses abdominaux avant de sentir son souffle sur son intimité. Relevant la tête, Bella cru défaillir en voyant la petite brune se mordre sensuellement la lèvre et gémit de bonheur en collant sa bouche à son intimité détrempée.

\- Isabella ! Gémit la petite brune de libération.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la concernée qui ne tarda pas à faire tournoyer sa langue sur le centre humide de sa compagne. Alors que sa main droite était entrelacée à celle de la petite brune, de sa main libre, elle vint continuer à jouer avec sa poitrine.

Alice se sentait proche du point de non retour mais elle se refusait à être la seule à prendre son pied.

-Be...Bella ? Souffla-t-elle en l'appelant.

L'intéressée releva la tête et défit sa main de celle de la jolie brune pour essuyer sa bouche de son pouce.

\- Merde...gémit la petite brune devant ce geste hautement sensuelle.

\- Quoi ? Fit Bella déçue d'avoir été interrompue.

\- Je veux...moi aussi, murmura Alice. Laisse moi te toucher...

\- D'accord.

Bella se résolut à quitter l'entre-jambe de la petite brune et s'asseya sur le lit, invitant la jeune femme à se glisser sur elle.

\- Viens, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Attirant la petite brune sur ses cuisses, Bella ne tarda pas à replacer sa main droite contre les lèvres d'Alice qui ne tarda pas à faire de même. La petite brune fut frappée de constater à quels point Bella était déjà trempée et la pénétra sans aucune difficulté.

\- Putaiinnn, gémit-elle en la pénétrant lentement.

\- Quoiii ? Fit Bella perdue.

\- Je rêvais de ça depuis des jours... avoua la petite brune.

Bella esquissa un sourire devant cette révélation et l'attira dans un baiser enflammée avant de la pénétré à nouveau. Les deux jeunes femmes ne cessèrent de haleter et de s'embrasser, se découvrant pour la première fois. Bougeant ensembles, les deux jeunes femmes furent proches du point de non retour.

\- Bella...je... commença Alice alors que la jeune femme lui embrassait la gorge.

\- Laisse toi allée mon ange, murmura Bella.

\- Je veux..je ..je veux faire ça avec toi...

Mais l'orgasme fut plus rapide et la faucha sans crier gare alors qu'elle criait le prénom de la brune sous elle. Avec une tendresse infinie, Bella retira ses doigts et les porta à sa bouche sous le regard avide d'Alice qui vint forcer le passage de ses lèvres et fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche pour se goutter sur sa langue. Soudainement, réalisant que Bella n'étais pas encore venue, Alice usa du peu de force qu'il lui restait pour la coller au matelas et se glisser entre ses cuisses pour venir la dévorer.

\- Lilly ! Gémit Bella en regardant la jeune femme entre ses cuisses.

Collant sa bouche à son centre, la petite brune ne cessa ses mouvements sur son centre et grogna en sentant la brune lui lacérer le dos en gémissant alors qu'elle était fauchée par l'orgasme.

.

C'est la respiration haletante que les deux jeunes femmes se laissèrent tomber dos au matelas. Bella fut la première à reprendre un souffle régulier, se couchant sur le coté gauche, elle traça des formes sur le corps de la petite brune.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, fit la concernée.

\- Comment ? Fit Bella amusée.

\- Comme si tu allais me sauter dessus à nouveau.

\- J'attends juste que ta respiration redevienne normale avant.

Alice ne pu retenir le petit rire qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- Tu es déjà accro ?

\- Et je me demande comment j'ai fait pour te résister avant.

\- C'est pas faute de t'avoir envoyer des signaux, fut Alice. La semaine passée quand je suis venue dormir chez toi, je suis sortie nue de ta salle de bain. Et tu n'as rien fait !

\- Et pourtant j'en rêvais ! Fit Bella. Te prendre contre le mur de la douche, ton corps qui ruisselle de fines gouttelettes...

\- Stop ! Fit la petite brune en sentant les mains de sa brune devenir plus joueuse.

\- Pourquoi ? Fit Bella.

\- Laisse moi 5 minutes, souffla-t-elle. Tu m'as épuisée !

\- Humphhh, protesta la brune. J'y peux rien si tout ton corps est un appel à mes mains !

La jeune femme vient se coller contre la petite brune et l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Bellaaaa... protesta Alice.

\- Humm comme ça sonne faux, fit Bella en souriant dans son cou alors qu'elle quittait sa position initiale pour se glisser entre les cuisses de la brune.

\- Tu es déjà insatiable ?

\- Uniquement de ton corps, répondit la jolie brune en faufilant sa main entre les cuisses de la petite brune.

 **** FIN****

* * *

 **Bon je suis encore dans les temps pour ce thème non ? ^^**

 **Vous avez aimé ? :p**

 **Moi oui ^^**

 **Laissez moi une review si vous avez le temps, ça fait toujours plaisir :D**

 **A bientot ?**

 **B-Swan01**

Ps: Mon amour, tu ne liras jamais ceci mais Je t'aime 3


End file.
